Don't Stop Believing
by LetsGoRangers3035
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC! I have no clue what to do for the summary. Bella was kidnapped as a baby, and now 17, can she reunite with her family and save herself before its too late? Better than the summary! ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – everything besides the plot and any made up characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

Prologue

**BPOV**

I was standing on the edge of the Golden Gate Bridge. There were no cars passing by, the only sound coming from the water lapping up against the rocks and my heavy breathing.

What would it be like, once I was away from here? Will all the pain and worry dissolve, or will it stay with me when I pass?

The water looked so inviting, like it wanted me sinking to its murky depths. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the tears splashing on my hands, as I held onto my locket.

"_I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry Emmett. I tried. I really, really did try. Don't be disappointed in me. I love you."_

I didn't even notice that someone was behind me until I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me backwards, over the railing, and away from my would-be watery grave.

********************************************************************************************

A/N – Hey so this is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think. I know its short, but its just the prologue. The chapters will get longer. I promise the rest of this story wont be as depressing as this, but I need to set some stuff straight. REVIEW and tell me what you think!! Ideas are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I screamed. Loud. I tried to fight the man off, but I didn't have the strength.

"_Omigod, James found me!" _was all that was running through my mind. I prayed that he would kill me right there, that he would make it quick and easy.

But to my surprise, It wasn't James' deep, drunken voice, but a higher, clearly sober one. I didn't know who he was. And where that may be disturbing to most people, if I didn't know him, he couldn't bring me back into James.

"What in the name of all that is Holywere you doing over there? You are WAY to young to be jumping off a bridge. You're throwing your life away, god dammit! What could have possibly been that bad in your life??" The guy behind me sounded like he was going to kill somebody. I got really scared for a minute. Then I decided, to hell with it. If he was going to kil me, he would have already.

"First off, who the HELL do you think you are? You have NO right too assume that I shouldn't be doing this. How the fuck do you know that I'm 'throwing my life away'? Maybe its better if i dont exist! Ever though about that? Maybe this is the only way to escape my hellhole I am sad enough to call my life!"

I just stood there, trying not to cry. That would totally throw off my whole tough chic image at that moment. Who the hell was he to come in here and tell me what to do?

My outburst surprised me and the guy standing behind me. When I stopped fighting him and he know that I wasn't going to run off and jump, he let me go. He was still tense though, ready to pounce if I decided to make a break for it. I turned around and I finally got to see his face. He had the same big brown eyes that I did, and the same shade of brown hair. He had more life in his eyes, and his hair looked a lot better than mine. I looked like I had just tunneled here from China, and he looked like he just got out of the gym. His muscles were huge! He looked like he was in his early 20's and definatly well built. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place it. He looked at me with wide eyes for a minute, although I don't know if he was noticing how we looked alike or my bruises. When he got over his shock he could only get two words out.\

"Wh-What happened?"

He kind of choked when he asked, like he didn't really want to know, but had to ask anyway. I kept quiet though. He may look just like me, but I'm not trusting him yet. No way, no how.

**?POV**

When I saw that girl standing on the edge of the bridge, sobbing, I knew what was about to happen. She looked like she was 17, way too young to be so troubled that whe would have to kell herself. So I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed her and pulled her away from the edge. As I was running towards her I could hear her saying something, but I couldn't quite make out what it was. Then she grabbed the chain around her neck, and just as she was about to step over I grabbed her and pulled her away. She was screaming, but she ws to weak to fight back. She looked like she hadn't eaten in years. My shouting surprised me, and her answer surprised me more.

"_There's no way her life can be that bad. Shes only 17. What problems could she possibly have besides the latest fashion and who she's going with to prom?"_

I could tell she had basically given up, so I put her down, still making sure she wouldn't run away.

I was shocked when she turned around. I couldn't find my vice to ask about the bruises and scars across her arms and legs, and the fading marks on her face. You name it, it was marked up somehow.

"Wh-What happened?" was all I could manage to get out. I couldn't tell what she was thnking, whether she was self-consious, scared, or . . . happy? Why the hell would she be happy? And that necklace looked really familiar . . . huh.

"So . . . What happened? Come on, I won't tell anyone. Swear on my sisters life. "_Okay shit that was stupid. I need you home sis. life sucks without you. Come home in one piece please????" _I thought over and over again. I miss my sister, and want her home now.

"Fine, why don't I talk, and you listen?" She nodded hesitantly, but looked pretty intrested. Ahh, she looked so damn **FAMILIAR**! Why can't I put a name to a face?

**BPOV**

That's how we spent most of the morning, him talking and my listening. He had a twin sister who was kidnapped when they were 8, and they haven't heard from her since. They have no clue where she or the man who kidnapped her may be. I felt really bad for him, missing out of all of his brothering responsibilities, all because some jerk took her and thought he wanted her more than her family did.

I knew he saw my bruises, my scars, and probably my cutts as well, but to my relief he didn't say anything about it. Well, since he was so open with me, I should be kind of honest with him too, right?

"Like your sister, I was kidnapped by some loser. I don't know how old I was. I can't remember much, I've lost a hell of a lot of brain cells since then, though." I stopped to gauge his reaction. He seemed to have just realize something. He opened his mouth to speak, but I made him wait. If I stopped talking now, I probably wouldn't be able to start up again.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N** hey guys I know its short, and you really don't learn much, but its better than nothing, right? The only reason your getting chapters so close to each other is because I'm sick and I have nothing better to do. I have a 3 day weekend coming up, and no field hockey :D so I should have chapter 2 up by monday or tuesday. I'm writing it now. So yeah . . . . . .

Peace Out Girl Scouts


	3. AN SORRY

**A/N**

Hey guys wow it's been a long time since I've updated. I really don't have an excuse, field hockey, school, life got in the way. I promise Chapter 2 is being written now, I'm about halfway through. You should expect an update by this weekend. I feel bad . . . so here is a preview

**?POV**

Listening to that story was one of the most painful things I have ever endured in my life. Not that it was boring, or too long, but just listening to what she went through. I couldn't believe half of what she said how her own father could be so cruel. .

How weird that we both went through the same situations, my sister was kidnapped by our dad, she'd be about Bella's age now. And that locket, I swear my sister had one just like - HOLY SHIT!

"Bella?" I asked really hesitant. I didn't want to scare her.

"Yeah?

"What was your brother's name?"

Haha cliffy. You'll just have to read……lol. And I hate to ask for reviews, but I feel like nobody like my story, your adding me to favorites and alerts…..could you just spend 20 seconds? I don't feel very motivated to finish the story, and I've barley even started. Criticism is fine, but if you hate it, don't read it. Its pretty simple. Any way thanks…..

Peace Out and Go Rangers


	4. Chapter 2

**?POV**

Listening to that story was one of the most painful things I have ever had endured in my life. Not that it was boring or too long, but just listening to what she went through. I couldn't believe half of what she said, how her own father could be so cruel.

How weird is it that our parents had the same names and we went through the same things, but on different sides. It's like – HOLY SHIT!!!

"Bella?" I asked really hesitant. I didn't want to scare her.

"Yeah?"

"What was your brother's name?"

"Um, Emmett. And my twin brother was named, oh crap. I think it's Jasper. I can't remember. How horrible is it that I can't remember? I mean, I have to be the worst sister ever to not-"

"Chill Bells. It's ok. I'm sure your brothers will understand. I mean, you didn't choose this or anything. I'm sure that they'll be thrilled that you're back home.

She looked kind of thoughtful for a while. I processed her answer more thoroughly. Emmett and Jasper….well they weren't the most common names in the world, especially together. It couldn't be, could it??

She started playing with her necklace again. I looked at my watch, and back at her necklace. They both had the same crest engraved in them,

"Holy shit, look. Your necklace, it matches . . ." I trailed off, and she came to the same conclusions as I did.

"Em-Emmett? Is that really you? You really came and found me? You're really here? Holy shit!! IT's really you!!" Bella yelled out, jumping on me in the process.

"Hey can we go see mom, and Jasper? I really need to see them. Please? Please? Please?"

Bella was almost hyperventilating, she was so excited. I just couldn't say no to her.

"Sure. We live about half an hour away from here. We've lived in the same house since you . . . ya know. We wanted you to be able to find your way home. We always knew you would, we just didn't know when. Holy crap I can't believe you're finally here!" I engulfed her in one of my huge bear hugs that I'm known for. I felt her wince away, and that just pissed me off. I mean, who the fuck is that sick that they would do this kind of stuff to an innocent kid, their OWN kid, to make it worse.

The ride to the house was filled with my unbelievably funny childhood stories. She wanted to know everything about us. I'm sure Bella was imagining her life with us instead of that monster. I mean, poor kid missed out on 17 years of a normal life. Missed out on 17 years with her family, and soon-to-be favorite big brother!

Man, mom's gonna freak! Well, after she gets over having company when we are in the process of cleaning out the house. Dylan won't believe it either . . . damn they're faces will be priceless!

I looked over at Bella in the passenger seat of my huge red Jeep, and she looked like she was scared out of her mind.

**BPOV**

Holy fuck holy shit holy fuck. There is no way I'm making the right choice by doing this. No way. My mother and Jasper aren't going to want me, all broke, ugly, worthless. I'm just going to make a fool out of myself! There is no way I can go through with this. I don't care what Emmett said. They aren't going to want me barging in on their lives. They won't recognize me. Oh God what have I gotten myself into??

I started hyperventilating again. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. All of the feeling and thoughts I had swirling in my head were going into overdrive. Emmett's announcement that we were only 10 minutes away didn't help much either.

I tried focusing on whatever happy thoughts I had to calm myself, and some were pretty sad excuses for happy memories. I mean what kind of kid focuses on the first time they saw a hockey game on TV as the best thing to happen to them? Yeah, it was pretty pathetic, but thinking about the New York Rangers always calmed me down. **(A/N: the rangers actually do calm me down. Pretty sad, but true.) **

I focused on remembering my mom and twin brother. I couldn't remember much, I was so little when all of this happened. My mom had caramel colored hair and was always really loving. Jasper had blue eyes, and I'm not sure what color hair he had. I don't think he had hair by the time I was taken.

I opened my eyes, and realized we had pulled up in front of a very familiar house. It was huge, very modern, and had a lot of windows all over it. I had dreamed about it and imagined coming back here for 13 years, and it's finally coming true.

Emmet helped me out of the car, I was still really weak and in a daze from the past few hours.

Emmett walked in first, holding my hand behind him, and pulling me behind him in the process, as he entered the house. I took in everything really fast. There was hockey equipment lining the front hallway, things looked like they were being cleaned out and thrown out.

"Sorry about the mess. It's 'winter cleaning' as mom calls it. She's gonna be mad at me for bringing you until she knows who you are. She hates having company while we clean. She hates having people see the house like this."

"Oh I really don't mind. It's amazing. So much better than I imagined," I replied, still looking around. "You play hockey?" I asked, and gestured to the bags and equipment in the front hallway.

"Yeah definitely. I'm trying to get a scholarship to Boston University. I'm a senior this year, so it's my last shot. You know hockey?"

He looked at me, obviously not expecting my response.

"Hell yeah! Hockey was like my escape. I can't actually play, I'm too clumsy on skates. But I love watching and I think I know the game pretty well."

I was so proud of myself, for being able to fit in and find some kind of common ground with my older brother, and by the looks of the second bag, my twin brother as well.

"Emmett is that you?" We heard a voice float from upstairs. I saw a beautiful woman who looked like she was only 35 come down the stairs. She looked like how I would picture my mom, but she was way too young. An Aunt, maybe?

"What did I tell you about bringing people over? The house is not presentable, you should know this by now! I'm sorry dear, I swear this one never uses his head. I'm Esme. I'm very sorry for how the house loo-" She stopped and looked at me for a long time, like she recognized me, but couldn't figure out from where.

"Mom, this is Bella" Emmett said slowly, like he knew his mom knew.

"Oh my lord Bella? Is that really you? Emmett where, how? Oh my gosh I can't believe it's you sweetie. How did you get here? Where were you? You're all grown up! And so much more beautiful than I ever imagined. And you still have the locket! It looks like you have never taken it off. Wow, I cant believe it's you!" Esme just kept going on and on, I was so surprised. I thought for sure she wouldn't want me to stay. I'm sure hearing my story would change her mind.

"Jasper come down here! Look who it is!" Esme called up the stairs, and a really tall, 17 year old came down the stairs. I was right about the blue eyes, and he had longish blond hair, the same color and length as James, but thank god it was curly, or I wouldn't be able to look at him. Even now it was hard. He looked so much like James.

"Who is this?" Jasper asked. He sounded sad. Not like upset, but like kind of depressed. Apparently Emmett and Esme, I mean mom, have heard it a lot.

"Jasper this is Bella. You remember us telling you about her. Your twin sister. I found her." Emmet said with a lot of pride in his voice. Jasper looked really shocked, than looked like he was about to cry, then hurried back into his room.

A/N: haha bet you didn't see that coming. That was a pretty long chap for me . . . almost 1500 words! I hope you liked it. Sorry for the long wait. I swear im already writing the next chapter. Review please! I feel like nobody's reading…..and it's not exactly making me feel motivated to update.

Btw: the Rangers are a hockey team in new York. They play in the NHL and it's my favorite sports team.

LETS GO RANGERS

Emily


End file.
